Prior art graphical user interface (GUI) creation techniques allow users to create static GUIs, wherein each such GUI, once deployed as the user interface to an application, can not be substantially modified without deploying a new version of the code implementing the GUI. Said another way, the “look and feel”, the user interaction techniques (e.g., drop down menus, tabbed forms, button selections, scroll bars, etc.), the overall structure and appearance of the interface (e.g., the arrangement and number of display panels, and the icon symbols), and even the natural language used in prior art GUIs are embedded within the programs of the software for each such GUI. Thus, such GUIs can be said to be substantially “code-driven” in distinction to being “data-driven” as this latter term is typically used in the art. In particular, in MICROSOFT WINDOWS based applications, files known as “resource files” (as one skilled in the art will understand) are used for such static (or code-driven) GUIs, and the resource files must be (re)-compiled prior to an end user using the GUI (and each version thereof) to thus access the application for which the GUI is intended to support. Moreover, there are various GUI development systems to assist in GUI development; however, such systems are code-generators and thus may require both new code to be generated and then (re)-compiled.
Accordingly, the problems with such prior art GUI development practices are as follows:                a. Such static GUIs cannot be dynamically modified while the application is running;        b. The GUI source code needs re-compilation if any modifications are made;        c. Different GUI executables are likely required for displaying and/or receiving input in different languages.Accordingly, it has been the practice to develop such static GUIs substantially to satisfy a single need or application.        
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and system for generating GUIs, wherein such a GUI could be easily modified without code changes and the required steps of (re)-compiling and then reattaching the GUI to the application it is intended to support. Moreover, it would be advantageous that such a method and system that could generate different versions of a GUI dynamically while the GUI is being used to interact with the application for which it is providing the user interface functionality.